<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JonDami/DamiJon week 2020 by Yuzuru_Mishima27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799572">JonDami/DamiJon week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuru_Mishima27/pseuds/Yuzuru_Mishima27'>Yuzuru_Mishima27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Sons (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>JonDami week, JonDami202, M/M, RobinySuperboy, SemanaJondami2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuru_Mishima27/pseuds/Yuzuru_Mishima27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La semana JonDami/DamiJon del fandom hispanohablante se celebra del 8 de agosto al 14 de agosto. Aquí se subiran las diferentes historias con las temáticas establecidas por las personas organizadoras de este gran evento. Sin más... quiero invitarles a leer estos pequeños drabbles o fics.</p><p>Gracias por adentrarse. </p><p>Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo las historias. Todos los derechos para los señores Dick Dillin y Bob Haney junto con la empresa DC cómics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent &amp; Damian Wayne, jondami - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Infancia/Hilo rojo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Infancia/Hilo rojo</p>
<hr/><p>La biblioteca de la mansión tiene justo lo que a veces necesito: silencio. Hay un libro siempre dispuesto a hacerme compañía; busco entre todos los lomos que dictan diferentes títulos. Uno de ellos no va con el resto, está ahí, pero no forma parte de las diferentes colecciones, en medio de las pastas duras y negras bien cuidadas. Este pequeño ejemplar es de un rojo intenso, forrado con tela. Lo recuerdo.</p><p>No hay título, pero su contenido… Me remota al pasado cuando lo tomo para hojearlo, ¿hace cuántos años fue? Quizá más de dos; apenas tendría unos días de llegar a la mansión siendo un niño cuando decido investigar cada habitación.</p><p>—¿Por qué mi padre tiene algo tan ridículo en su colección? —. Cuiroso por la particularidad del libro había terminado de leer una leyenda japonesa sobre la conexión "mágica" —. No tiene sentido.</p><p>Olvidé el contenido en ese entonces, no era relevante.</p><p>Conocí a Superboy cuando tenía trece años y él era un infante de apenas diez años. La relación no era precisamente amena, al inicio teníamos peleas frecuentes, nuestras personalidades eran demasiado opuestas que nos alejaban de un resultado satisfactorio, dentro de la poca comunicación y una falta total de la coordinación. Pero nuestros padres insistían en mantenernos juntos, como si la sincronía y camaradería se fuera a repetir en nuestra generación. Poco a poco, me vi en la necesidad de reconocer las habilidades de Jon. Su compañía dentro del patrullaje, lo fácil que era convencerlo para que me siguiera, aunque éramos niños todo se definía en quién de los dos podía ser más terco.</p><p>Los días siguieron, se acumularon hasta hacerse semanas, se formaron los meses y finalmente los años. Una sólida amistad se había creado; fue tan paulatino el cambio que no fui consciente de la influencia que ese niño había tenido sobre mí. Mientras entrenaba mi mente formulaba la siguiente estrategia donde Jon podía usar sus habilidades. La felicidad era frecuente, más nunca la volví obvia; mi madre había entrenado un asesino, algunas viejas costumbres no podían dejarse con facilidad. La máscara siempre puesta, me daba un toque al momento de relacionarme.</p><p>Me vi en la necesidad ese día de buscar refugio en un buen libro. Cuando llegue hasta la mesilla ya me esperaban algunas páginas expuestas. La leyenda que había olvidado: Una conexión duradera, inmutable, eterna… Pensé en Jon, en los momentos buenos, los golpes, las palabras hirientes; nuestra relación de desagrado subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a ser… Mejores amigos.</p><p>Cierro el libro con violencia. Son historias ridículas, nadie se queda unido eternamente a otro ser, dos almas no están hechas para quererse pese a todo. El destino no se acomoda para que las cosas funcionen. Lo lanzó a un lado de la habitación furioso por todas las mentiras escritas a los ingenuos que viven en las fantasías de castillos en las nubes.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa contigo?</p><p>—¿Tú estabas leyendo eso, Drake?</p><p>—Sí, es un clásico cuento japones.</p><p>—Deberías tirar esa cosa.</p><p>Debo salir de ahí. Dejo a la pareja sola. Porque el clon de Superman parece siempre estar cerca de Drake, y él es un pésimo mentiroso, por eso sé que ese "compañero"es su adoración. Ambos se intercambian la mirada como si guardaran el más preciado secreto de todos los tiempos. Confían el uno en el otro, se preocupan, se cuidan, se animan a seguir; me detengo en seco. Quizá, pienso, quizá solo un poco pondría mi vida en las manos de Jon.</p><p>—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado, D?</p><p>—Cosas de adultos.</p><p>—Solo son tres años de diferencia. Lo sabes, ¿no? —. Hay un silencio en su habitación, solo perturbado por los sonidos de una tranquila noche de Kansas —. Bien. No me lo digas.</p><p>—¿Conoces la leyenda de <em>El hilo rojo del destino</em>?</p><p>—Hay una persona destinada para ti, ambos tienen un hilo que los une. Algo así, creo que escuche una vez.</p><p>—¿Y crees en ella? —. Desde cuando es tan difícil mirarlo a la cara. Toca mi hombro, sus ojos azules son hermosos. Y duele, me duele el pecho cuando su rostro se deforma en una mueca de preocupación.</p><p>—Sí. Mis padres son una muestra de que existe —. Me sonríe. No parece de noche con toda esa confianza que está irradiando por los poros preadolescentes, tiene doce años y yo, quince; pero no es importante ahora la brecha de nuestras edades, pues nuestros principios son insondables, por un momento quiero que me contagie de toda su inocencia y fe en un mito sin sentido. Respiro profundo. El historial amoroso en mi familia no es tan mágico, sino crudo y real —¿Por qué?</p><p>—Drake la estaba leyendo. Si cree en esas tonterías, probablemente baja su IQ.</p><p>—¡Oye! —. La discusión amigable comienza, como esperaba de Jon, cree fervientemente en un amor único e irrepetible; en la magia del destino. Pero no soy tan optimista y me veo sonriendo mientras me burlo a medias de su infantil idea; hay risas cuando sabemos que ninguno cederá. No hay manera.</p><p>Somos esto, amigos, compañeros. Vivimos en mundos diferentes y paralelos. Jon puede volar y salvarme si un día caigo de un edificio; puede romper un muro de hierro si me quedó atrapado, sin embargo, estoy seguro que en unos años será capaz de suaves caricias a alguna chica que le interese lo suficiente. Él será normal en alguna parte del día a su lado.  </p><p>La ciudad se ve tranquila, en mi bolsillo yace una cuerda roja que Pennyworth ha quitado de un pastel, la tome para mí. Jon me invita a quedarme en su casa, cenamos y después de una película, a la cual no le he puesto atención, nos vamos a dormir. No he podido calmar mi mente y cerrar los ojos, sacó la ridícula cuerda, la pongo en su dedo meñique, el otro extremo en el mío. <em>Amigos por siempre</em>. Nunca me había dolido tanto una verdad como esa.</p><p>El hilo rojo del destino une a las almas gemelas, es tu compañía eterna, a través de los mundos, el tiempo… Sé que lo amo; cada parte de mí se calienta cuando me mira y sonríe, pero no puedo. Deshago el nudo de su lado. No puedo unirlo a mi futuro forjado con sangre, lleno de peligros, el estilo de vida frente a las cámaras, cenas elegantes, las sombras, la obscuridad. Todo eso es mío. Él es luz, es el sol. Él nunca sabrá cuánto lo amo, ni lo mucho que me ilumina, la esperanza que me brinda.</p><p>Cuando era niño leí sobre el hilo rojo del destino uniendo a dos personas, dos almas destinadas. <em>Sólo era una historia ridícula</em>, me lo repetiré hasta que lo crea. Así no pensaré en Jon unido a mí, aunque sostenga la mano de alguien más mientras camina.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Primera vez/Citas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Me he puesto un poco romántica aquí. Espero sea de su agrado.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Primera vez/Citas</p><hr/><p>Damian es la primera vez de todo en mi vida.</p><p>Tenerlo enfrente mientras lee, con las piernas sobre las mías parece una imagen irreal alejada de los años en los que no podíamos hablarnos sin soltar algún comentario hiriente. Sus ojos verdes se fijan en mí, son profundos, llenos de sinceridad y ternura en ese espacio privado. Me sostiene la mirada, cerrando el libro con cuidado. Es una de las pocas batallas que mantenemos entre nosotros, una lucha privada, un juego… entonces su celular suena. Ha perdido. Hace su sonido característico antes de tomar el aparato.</p><p>—Debo volver a la mansión.</p><p>—¿Tu padre te llama? —. No dice nada, ni siquiera asiente. Se acerca a besarme la mejilla. Es algo malo, su mente necesita concentrarse y por eso hace el mínimo contacto conmigo.</p><p>Él volverá abatido, se sentirá triste unos días; el ambiente será tenso, va a murmurar cosas que no comprendo. Es mejor nunca meterme en los asuntos de la familia Wayne, una lección dura de aprender. Adelantaré los trabajos universitarios, así le daré mi atención entera y voy a diluir poco a poco el mal sabor de boca que le deja volver a su vieja habitación llena de recuerdos.</p><p>La cena está lista. He esperado una semana, un mensaje ocasional y cortante es toda la respuesta a mi desesperación: "Volveré mañana"; comenzaba a asustarme que eso se acumulará demasiado. Pero está aquí, en mi sala con los ojos perdidos en algún punto de la pared, la imagen en la pantalla ha pasado a ser estática, ni siquiera lo ha notado. Damian se levanta antes de que pueda pedirle venir a la mesa. Silencio. Es peor que los murmullos o los gestos de molestia. Y quiero que me hable, que diga todo eso siente le oprime la garganta, sin embargo, solo está el sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos.</p><p>—¿Tendrás que volver a la mansión? —. Estamos en el postre y puedo verlo sonreír mientras degusta una nueva receta.</p><p>—Por ahora no, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir?</p><p>—Vivamos juntos —digo sin mirarlo a los ojos. Soy serio. Mis manos se deslizan por encima de la mesa para tomar una suya —. Es tiempo de que vivamos juntos. Somos pareja desde que entre a la universidad. Y tu trabajo en la empresa queda cerca de aquí. No veo el problema.</p><p>Sus labios se aprietan. Retira su mano.</p><p>—Debería terminar contigo —. Siempre he tenido super oído para leerlo, pero ahora está bloqueado por mis propios latidos que golpean fuerte en mi cerebro junto con sus palabras —, pero no lo haré. Simplemente, de forma egoísta quiero ser la primera persona con la que vivas.</p><p>Creo que no podía respirar hasta que termino la oración.</p><p>—Hey… D —. Mi dedo índice toca la punta de su nariz. Trato con el niño caprichoso y orgulloso de antaño —. Creo que tienes muchas de mis primeras veces. La primera cita, el primer beso, el primer baile, mi primer equipo… Y el primero en meterme en tantos problemas.</p><p>Le sonrío. Y pasa, sus ojos claros parecen iluminarse con todas las estrellas del universo, hay galaxias en ellos; solo puedo querer contemplarlos para siempre. Lo acercó hasta mí por encima de la mesa acunando sus mejillas. Ha madurado, siempre delante de mí por tres años. Sé que espera un beso, pero solo deseo un poco más de tiempo para verme reflejado, solo me mira a mí de esta manera. El contacto deseado se hace posible, bajando los párpados, sin embargo, nada ha quedado apagado, al contrario, todo se vuelve atemporal.</p><p>Lo guío a la cama, lleno de seguridad. Desvestir el cuerpo de Damian es un placer que degusto con lentitud, beso despacio las cicatrices, las registro con parsimonia, las cuento para asegurarme que no se ha agregado ninguna más. Está impaciente, pero me dejará hacer, porque le gusta. Sé demasiadas cosas de este hombre, crecimos juntos. Nuestra relación se ha fragmentado tantas veces que nos rendimos a la idea de formar una nueva, desde cero, cada vez que ocurría. Ese es el trato: Todo empieza de nuevo cuando sea el final. Recomenzamos.</p><p>Mi nombre sale de sus labios entre gemidos tenues. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que fui su primera vez y, desde que él fue mi primera vez. Pasamos de ser cristal a volvernos firmes e irrompibles de algún material desconocido. Soy tan suyo que la unión de nuestros cuerpos es la extensión de las palabras que nunca me dice; no en un idioma que pueda comprender. Aprendí a leerlo, aprendí un idioma que solo le pertenece a él. Los constantes fallos nos obligaron a varios cambios y adaptaciones, no me arrepiento de nada. Esto es lo que quería: a Damian tan frágil temblando en mis brazos.</p><p>—Tengamos una cita.</p><p>—¿Qué? —. Mira el reloj, pasa de medio día—. Es tarde para tus clases.</p><p>—Hoy me las saltaré.</p><p>—»tt« No quiero que me culpes después si no entiendes algo de tus materias.</p><p>Sonrió.</p><p>—Lo prometo.</p><p>Es una sorpresa la ropa casual que ha escogido para la ocasión, lo tomó en mis brazos en lo alto de nuestro edificio para volar hasta Metrópolis. Estamos bajo el árbol de la escuela que compartimos, es otoño y no tiene el follaje de aquella vez. Sin soltarlo, susurró <em>Primer beso</em>. Le sorprende que lo recuerde, recreo la escena en un beso tímido, pero mucho más experto. Nos movemos de nuevo al acuario. Ahora él habla: <em>Primera cita.</em> Y volvemos a volar, pero ahora no aterrizamos, sus pies están sobre los míos, en la frontera de ciudad Gótica con Metrópolis. Sus brazos sobre mis hombros, sus ojos fijos en los míos; lo sostengo de la cintura.</p><p>—Te amo —lo dice como ese día, previo a que yo comenzará los estudios superiores. Y Damian, tan inteligente como siempre, supiera que el tiempo para encontrarnos sería corto, breve.</p><p>—El primero, pero nunca el último.</p><p>—¿No vas a decirlo?</p><p>—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ese día?</p><p>—»tt« "Por favor, espera a que anochezca", pero nunca entendí por qué y jamás me explicaste.</p><p>—Por la primera estrella. Así cada atardecer la buscarías y recordarías mis palabras.</p><p>—Eres un cursi, Kent.</p><p>Él siempre debe tener la razón, por eso no me deja decirlo, el sol comienza a ocultarse y son sus labios lo primero que tengo para probar esa noche. Volar, besarlo es volar; la sensación en el estómago y la libertad. No me arrepiento. La primera vez que Damian lloró con verdadera desesperación estaba en mis brazos, frustrado y cansado de la presión, tan humano. Yo me adueñe de su boca buscando consolarlo, porque se había roto; era tan hermoso que me pregunté, ¿cuántas de sus primeras veces era yo? Años después pude decirle esa pequeña espina clavada en mi mente, la respuesta fue de las mejores en mi vida.</p><p>
  <em>Mi primer amigo, mi primer amor.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Omegaverse/Confesión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Es un poco más dulce de lo que esperaba. Sólo quería un poco de fluff, probar el romance porque mis escritos normalmente están un poco... depresivos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Omegaverse/Confesión</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Era un niño cuando llegue con mi padre sin definirme aún, pero mi madre había sido clara con las modificaciones en lo que se esperaba de mí: un alfa. Un líder que pudiera ocupar el lugar de mi abuelo. Eso me daba la seguridad en la adolescencia para confiar plenamente en que mi casta estaba asegurada, pero no siempre se puede jugar a ser Dios y esperar que no te castigue en el proceso. Cuando cumplí quince años mis exámenes revelaron un monstruoso resultado, arrebatándome un posible camino, consideraba de manera mínima volver a la Liga de asesinos si todo salía mal como Robin.</p><p>Lamentaba mi destino, pero todos, sorprendentemente, juraron proteger el secreto con sus vidas. Grayson buscaba los supresores; Todd siempre estaba cerca cuando salía a patrullar, era un acuerdo implícito y, Drake se encargaba de investigar la manera de hacer que mi aroma se desvaneciera por completo. Mi padre solía abrazarme para que sus hormonas me protegieran de cualquier atisbo que les diera una pista sobre qué era.</p><p>Los años pasaron tranquilos.</p><p>Conocí a mi compañero antes de que esa verdad me golpeara de forma tan directa e imprevista. Pese a que Jonathan Kent era un alfa; teniendo episodios sobreprotectores que me ponían en alerta, el niño de Kansas era demasiado ingenuo para poder notar algo extraño, además su mente era fácilmente disuadida por mí. No era un peligro, ni un problema, a excepción de sus rabietas en aumento y descontrol de su cuerpo.</p><p>—¡Amo Damian! —. El sonido del metal impacto contra el piso junto a las finas tazas de porcelana. Alfred se apresuró para estar a mi lado. Tratando de calmarme con suaves caricias en la espalda —. Necesita sus supresores. Lo llevaré a…</p><p>—Jon… Estaba con… él cuando… pasó.</p><p>Mi celo había llegado de manera anticipada cuando el idiota de Jonny-Boy había tenido una pelea con su insulsa novia y comenzaba a despedir sus hormonas de manera descontrolada. La respuesta natural de mi cuerpo para calmarlo fue casi inmediata, se esperaba que llenara con mi aroma el ambiente, pero mi parte racional no quería. Eso solo me expondría ante él. Trate de insultarlo, pero no estaba seguro si las palabras salían de mi boca; sin embargo, la respuesta llego rápido al notar sus ojos dilatados. Había fallado, igual que en el resultado de castas.</p><p>—Eso no es esencial ahora. Solo su bienestar.</p><p>—¡Damian! —. Drake estaba llegando con un frasco en mano para comenzar a medicarme. Por fin, el calor se calmaría, solo me quedaba la duda de ¿cómo lo sabía? Rezaba a todas las deidades en las que no creía que Jon no le hubiera dicho al clon de Superman y, este de inmediato a su pareja.</p><p>La familia se reunió para cuidar de mí, aunque solo estaba cansado; las drogas eran un dulce néctar bien medido al que me entregaba una semana entera. Miraba el techo preocupado. Los ojos de mi madre me venían a la cabeza llenos de decepción; después estaban todos los enemigos que podrían burlarse de mi "fragilidad" antes de que pudiera romperles la nariz, aprovechándose de las condiciones limitantes de lo que significaba ser omega. Era horrible. Tener veintiún años y sentirse en una jaula que era tu propio cuerpo. La naturaleza no podía definirme, en primer lugar, yo no había sido engendrado, sino creado. Lo que vivía ahora mismo era un error en los cálculos. Con la mano en el vientre me hice un ovillo, reteniendo las lágrimas, negándome a sollozar.</p><p>La tempestad pasó. Todo siguió su curso. En la sala de la mansión mi padre seguía preguntando detalles de esa noche cuando apenas era capaz de recordar como pude regresar. Dick era el único que trataba de razonar para ver el lado bueno: yo estaba a salvo. Cansado aparto al otro de un empujón usando una voz de mandato me ordenaba que le proporcionara respuestas.</p><p>—¡No lo sé! ¡Quizá Jon lo sabe o no! ¡Ve y pregunta a su padre o directamente a él! —. Le grite fuera de sí. Dick, Drake y Todd me miraban asombrados.</p><p>Lo deje ahí mismo con una expresión llena de sorpresa antes de darme la vuelta para poder salir de la agobiante habitación. Drake me siguió. Puso su mano en mi hombro mientras estaba en el jardín con un almuerzo que no pensaba comer; el apetito se había desvanecido.</p><p>—No me dijo Conner —. El chico listo de la familia.</p><p>—Entonces…</p><p>—Iba llegando a la mansión y tu aroma estaba hasta la puerta. No me imagino el miedo que debiste sentir.</p><p>—No tenía miedo —. Presionó ligeramente, cuando lo vi a los ojos tenía una sonrisa comprensiva —. Jon se acercaba, yo tenía calor, al punto de sentirme mareado. Pude sentir como mi voluntad se desvanecía y una voz… Mi voz solo pedía que lo abrazará, besará y entregará todo…  </p><p>—Iba a suceder —. Estuve a punto de gritarle, pero se adelantó unos segundos—, tu celo. Era el día, es por eso también que venía. Debes enfrentar a Jon. Decirle la verdad y pedirle que no diga nada. Por tu bien y el de su amistad.</p><p>Después de una ligera caricia a mi cabello se despidió sin palabras. Él tenía razón, aunque no todos tenían la fortuna de saber lo que querían con tanta seguridad como Drake; tenía los pensamientos claros cuando escogió al clon, estoy seguro porque siempre es la guía entre esos dos. Aunque el alfa sea ese… Conner. Prendí al fin mi celular solo para encontrarme la bandeja llena de mensajes de Jon.</p><p>Algunos eran divertidos, los primeros estaban cargados de preocupación por mi reacción, ¿cuál? ¿Acaso lo había golpeado? Deseche la idea, pero era el momento de aclararlo todo. Ahora o nunca. Le mandé un mensaje para que se presentará en la mansión; aterrizo unos diez minutos después en el jardín.</p><p>—Dami, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué pasó? Sé que me estaba quejando demasiado de… Pero… ¿estás bien?</p><p>—Jonathan —. Pocas veces lo llamaba por su nombre, así que eso lo hizo callar para ponerme atención, tomando asiento frente a mí obedientemente —. Provocaste mi celo.</p><p>—No sabía que un alfa podía provocar a otro.</p><p>Me golpee la frente con la palma de la mano. No, no era su culpa. Yo había sido en extremo cuidadoso al ocultarlo.</p><p>—Probablemente porque no es posible y soy un omega —. No reaccionó, sólo se quedó con los ojos fijos en mi rostro. Parecía estar preocupado, o perdido. La parte difícil era la que seguía: —. No se lo digas a nadie. Es un secreto.</p><p>—Pensé que estaba loco, pero… no es así. Estoy feliz, al fin… —. Yo creía que por esa manera de reaccionar sí que había enloquecido. Lo peor es que no tenía kryptonita cerca para noquearlo—. Damian, esa noche en la azotea; me… golpeaste y después me besaste. Pero huiste.</p><p>Entre todas las cavilaciones no cabía dos acciones tan contrarias en lo que respectaba a mi "reacción". Un silencio largo y pesado se instaló. Incómodo.</p><p>—Tenía que hacerlo.</p><p>—¿No estás seguro de querer estar con un alfa?</p><p>—No quiero estar con un alfa que mi celo elija. Quiero ser yo cuando esté con alguien.</p><p>—Entonces… ¿tengo oportunidad?</p><p>—»tt«¿Oportunidad de qué, Kent? —. Levanté una ceja y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho.</p><p>—Mi novia termino conmigo. No la busque después de la pelea, me pase todos esos días pensando en ti. Preguntando a tus hermanos dónde estabas, incluso le suplique a mi papá que preguntará al tuyo. Estaba tan concentrado que ella simplemente se fue, cuando lo hizo no dolió. Ni siquiera recordaba si alguna vez me gustó de verdad…</p><p>—Deja de dar tantas vueltas.</p><p>—Está bien, está bien. No te enojes. Me gustas tú. Me gustaba ser tu amigo, pero lo sentía insuficiente. Hueles a algo cálido, pareces no darte cuenta de que incluso cuando llegaba molesto me tranquilizaba tu toque y tu voz.</p><p>—El omega.</p><p>—No, tú. Tu lado omega siempre estuvo bien oculto, pero tu golpe en el hombro y el tono en que me aconsejabas. Me gusta Damian Wayne, mi equipo, mi mejor amigo. Que seas omega es una casualidad. Daría lo mismo si fueras alfa, me seguirías gustando.</p><p>—»tt« Apenas eres un adulto.</p><p>—¡Ya tengo dieciocho años! —. Y a pesar de los rasgos más maduros, la luz de sus ojos cuando lo molestaba seguía ahí, con un gesto infantil que recordaba bien.</p><p>—Pues haces un puchero como un bebé.</p><p>Reí más fuerte cuando empezó a discutirme. Parecía que el tema y la tensión fueron ilusiones de un mal sueño, al llegar un postre de parte de Alfred. El resto del día fue de dos amigos, dos iguales.</p><p>Los cortejos a partir de la mañana siguiente fueron bien recibidos, aunque mi familia se veía mucho menos dispuesta a aceptar la unión de manera fácil; pero la seguridad de Jon al hablar sobre sus sentimientos borraba cualquier duda en mí. Mientras le pedía a todos los miembros en la mesa poder llegar a un matrimonio en unos años yo lo veía con el rostro serio queriendo planear un futuro incierto. Sin embargo, por una vez mi omega y yo estábamos de acuerdo en algo: Jonathan Kent era el indicado para una vida entera.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Héroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Héroes</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cuando era más pequeño creía que el trabajo de mi papá, Clark Kent, era el mejor de todos. Un símbolo de esperanza, pero con el tiempo entendí que había un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Aunque se apoyara en sus otros compañeros él parecía sentirse seriamente unido a una responsabilidad mayor para hacer del mundo algo mejor. Yo, probablemente seré su sucesor, así como lo será Damian de Batman. Sin embargo, sigo pensando en la propuesta de mi abuelo.</p><p>—No estás concentrado.</p><p>—Lo siento, D. Estaba pensando —. Me encontraba a su lado en una azotea de ciudad Gótica.</p><p>—¿Qué es, Babyboy?</p><p>—Sobre… ser el próximo Superman.</p><p>Dejo de prestarle atención a la vigilancia para mirarme. Llevábamos un año de ser un equipo. Los pensamientos de Dami aún eran un misterio para mí; pero ahora mismo estaba cavilando opciones, lo podía notar en su ceño mucho más fruncido de lo normal y sus brazos sobre su pecho.</p><p>—¿No quieres ser su sucesor?</p><p>—¡No es eso! No sé si…</p><p>—Eres digno —. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios antes de mirar de nuevo la ciudad, dejando que la brisa nocturna acariciara su rostro —. Nos estamos esforzando, Jon. Seguimos aprendiendo. Yo tuve una dura lección apenas llegué aquí, mi padre me tuvo que enseñar que no todo lo que la Liga de asesinos decía era verdad. Drake probablemente sería un buen Batman, aunque Grayson ha tomado el papel algunas veces y no lo hace mal. Yo creo que vamos por buen camino, en especial tú.</p><p>Dirigió al frente su lanzador escuché el ruido particular de disparo, era el pitido para el inicio del movimiento de la noche. No era de un villano dispuesto a conquistar el mundo; solo un par de ladrones que se encontraron con la sorpresa de un puño en sus caras. Noqueados por un joven de catorce años. Él era un héroe; lo tenía todo: habilidad, fuerza, temperamento, un sentido de la justicia, pero seguía sintiendo inseguridad de poder tomar el manto de Batman.</p><p>—Dami… —. Él revisaba los informes de algún caso que nos metería en problemas.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Yo creo que serás el mejor Batman.</p><p>Sonrió, casi podía notar timidez en su rostro.</p><p>—Jon, tú ya eres un héroe. En el momento… estarás listo. Estoy seguro.</p><p>La seguridad de sus ojos y la firmeza de sus palabras me emocionaron. Damian había desarrollado una confianza ciega en mí, aunque no era frecuente que lo admitiera. Pude comer las galletas de Alfred tranquilamente mientras él se ponía a unir los puntos necesarios para emprender el viaje a alguna clase de peligro. Estaba seguro de que terminaría castigado.</p><p>—Bien, este es el plan…</p><p>Compartió conmigo los detalles, debíamos ser precisos. La misión requería fuerza, precisión y sigilo. <em>Toma tu decisión, hijo. Nosotros te apoyaremos</em>. Probablemente ir con mi abuelo no era la mejor opción, en la Tierra estaba todo lo que conocía, podía proteger a las personas que me importaban y salvarlas, a una en especial de sí misma.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lejos de casa/Hogar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Volviendo un poco a lo angst, aprovechando lo que pasó en los cómics(?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lejos de casa/Hogar</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Él ha venido, pero no es una visita cordial, ni de trabajo. Ha dicho que se va, ¿a dónde? ¿con quién? ¿Por qué? Se me atoran las preguntas y las emociones en la garganta, todo es empujado al fondo por mi orgullo. Lo miro a los ojos, espera una respuesta favorable, pero me limitó a asentir, dar la vuelta y tratar de retirarme cuando su mano me toma la muñeca, reteniéndome.</p><p>—¿Qué más quieres? —. Las palabras son claras. No quiero saber más. Me abandona y esa es la única realidad.</p><p>—Volveré. Te prometo que volveré.</p><p>Sus palabras no significan nada ahora. Me suelto de su agarre, puedo reanudar la marcha hasta mi habitación. Mi mejor amigo se va… Recuerdo cada detalle como una neblina densa sobre nuestros recuerdos: su abuelo le ha propuesto llevarlo al espacio para entrenarlo. Cierro los ojos imaginando a Jon llorando entre estrellas, sonrío apenas ante la imagen mental. Todo seguirá igual, partirá a un lugar donde no puedo alcanzarlo si lo necesito.</p><p>Acumule los días, deje que el tiempo transcurriera ocupando mi mente, las primeras noches me llene de buenos recuerdos, pero poco a poco se fueron diluyendo entre las demás preocupaciones; los Titanes, mi padre, mi madre. Las exigencias creciendo tanto como las expectativas. Y cuando necesitaba un refugio donde pudiera sentirme simplemente yo mismo, me vestía de Robin dispuesto a ir hasta Metropolis, entonces algo me retenía, la dolorosa verdad de que esa habitación estaba vacía.</p><p>Le escribí cartas en secreto; tiradas al momento de sellar el sobre, no había dirección, solo el nombre del remitente. Han pasado algunos años. Mi límite ha sido tocado y rebasado.</p><p>—Amo Damian…</p><p>—Sólo será un tiempo, Alfred. Aunque no me esperes a cenar.</p><p>Una caja es puesta al lado de mi maleta a medio hacer. Mis ojos van hasta una de las pocas personas que considero cercanas.</p><p>—Tal vez ahí esté la respuesta que busca.</p><p>La abro despacio, son todas las cartas a Jon. Rescatadas. Las primeras arrugadas están llenas de reclamos, exigiendo su regreso para todas las misiones donde podía ayudar, jactándome de ser mejor maestro que su "viejo abuelo". La última, es de hace un año después de aceptar que no volvería, no hay introducción y es demasiado corta:</p><p>
  <em>¿Dónde estás? ¿Son lindas las estrellas cuando las ves más de cerca? Dijiste que volverías. Prometiste que lo harías, pero han pasado años, Jon. Todas las noches, patrullando te imagino bajando del cielo, sin embargo, nunca levanto la vista. Primero, sé que es muy pronto, segundo, solo es una pequeña esperanza, me aferro a ella porque no tengo otra cosa. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me ayuda la idea de que al volver pueda restregarte en la cara lo mucho que avance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mentira, la realidad es que te extraño. Solo eso. Espero que hayas dejado de llorar tanto, roto algunas reglas, ya sabes, por diversión.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te estoy esperando, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo. Por favor, vuelve.</em>
</p><p>Solo tengo una promesa vaga para permanecer en ese lugar. Me limpió la cara. Hay una misión por cumplir. Respiro profundo, regreso la caja a manos de Alfred.</p><p>—Por favor, cuida esto.</p><p>Sonríe. Tengo la seguridad de que él las cuidará hasta que llegué el momento.</p><p>Las cosas no debieron salir de esta forma, ¿por qué mi padre está lamentándose? Mi cuerpo se enfría, debe ser la brisa nocturna, mis ojos están fijos en la luna y las estrellas; pronto, él muy pronto volverá… Lo prometió. Estoy tan cansado, en mi cabeza ronda el recuerdo de la última vez que lo vi, quizá si le hubiera pedido quedarse… Sólo cerraré los ojos un momento. No quiero pensar más.</p><p>—Lo lamento, joven Jonathan.</p><p>—¿Qué es esto?</p><p>—El amo Damian le escribió durante su ausencia.</p><p>Jon había regresado una semana después de la muerte de Damian. Después de que su padre lo abrazará y diera la bienvenida tuvo que decirle ante su primera pregunta por su mejor amigo. Entonces, algo dentro de él se rompió. En la mansión Wayne confirmaron todo, no podía creerlo así que voló lo más rápido posible apenas las palabras abandonaron la boca de Clark. El único en hablar fue Alfred.</p><p>Ha leído todas las cartas, se ha reído en ocasiones y, en muchas otras, ha lamentado su decisión.</p><p>—Sé que tarde demasiado. Lo siento, D. Yo… Lo siento, ¿por qué no me esperaste? Me estaba esforzando tanto. Me contaron que estuviste a punto de huir de la mansión, pero… ¿a dónde pensabas ir, Dami? Por cierto, estoy en casa.</p><p>El joven se alejó de la fría lápida; recordando la nota más reciente que agregaría su mejor amigo: <em>Jon. Quiero que mi hogar vuelva del espacio. </em>Los ojos azules le escocieron al recordar esas palabras. Era un alivio saber que no era el único que se sentía de esa manera, aunque su hogar ahora yacía dos metros bajo tierra y no estaba seguro del tiempo que le tomaría alcanzarlo esta vez.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Música/Magia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Este va dedicado para cada persona que me ha dejado un lindo kudo y sus hermosos comentarios. </p><p>Hay una personita en especial a la que le quiero agradecer que se tomará el tiempo de leer cada capítulo hasta ahora y los haya disfrutado, ahora recompenso el trago amargo de un Damian muerto a uno mucho más feliz. </p><p>A un día de terminar la semana JonDami/DamiJon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Música/Magia</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Damian estaba frustrado, sentado en el borde de mi cama, golpeaba el colchón con el puño, una y otra vez. Cuando abrió la boca libero un grito de pura frustración, me sorprendió, agradecí que mis padres no estarían unos días. Confiaban en mí a pesar de su preocupación por un adolescente solo.</p><p>—Dami… —. Me golpee la frente. Era el único que conocía la situación. Puse mi mano en su hombro, quiso apartarla de un manotazo; tomé su muñeca para atraerlo en un abrazo.</p><p>Sabía bien que el hechizo de Zatanna no era una venganza ante un comentario hiriente por parte de Damian; era una lección. Ellos dos se habían sumido en una discusión que derivo en temas de la vida privada de la hechicera haciendo que ni las miradas o palabras de reprimenda de Batman en la reunión detuvieran a su insolente Robin. Fue en ese momento que ella decidió susurrar algo en latín, o alguna lengua desconocida, mirando directamente a mi amigo. Se levantó disculpándose con el resto de los miembros para pasar a retirarse.</p><p>La reunión siguió con relativa normalidad, excepto que noté a Damian demasiado quieto mientras el resto hablaba, él no se callaba, intervenía cada vez que consideraba una situación de su nivel pese a la dificultad. Al dar por terminadas las asignaciones a todas las misiones todos comenzaron a salir de la sala. Cuando nos disponíamos a cruzar la puerta el grito de Batman me detuvo, mi amigo dio la vuelta y se acercó a su padre.</p><p>Lo espere paciente. Una vez en la soledad del pasillo, mientras le contaba los planes para esa noche… algo increíble sucedió al ser tomado de la muñeca, Damian se quitó la máscara, me miró fijamente y susurró: <em>No escucho nada.</em> Iba a gritar cuando cubrió mi boca, puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios para hacerme callar. Pensé que sin uno de los sentidos más esenciales para él no podía salir a patrullar, ni llevar a cabo las misiones.</p><p>Estábamos en problemas. Lo supe cuando quise pedir ayuda y él me amenazo gritando, probablemente de manera inconsciente.</p><p>La necedad de Wayne era bien conocida, así fue como él terminó herido; había tratadi de ayudarlo, pero no pude cubrir sus espaldas. Mientras Alfred ponía las vendas y su padre le daba una reprimenda llena de lecciones sobre los fracasos que no se podían permitir. Los ojos verdes estaban fijos en leer las palabras; apretaba el puño y la mandíbula. Entre a la habitación apresurado.</p><p>—Creo que necesitamos un descanso.</p><p>—Opino lo mismo que el joven Jonathan, amo Bruce. El amo Damian se ha esforzado suficiente y se lo ha ganado.</p><p>Alfred ayudó a que pudiera llevarme a Damian unos días a la granja, era bien conocido lo bien que nos llevábamos y la manera en que tenía para controlar su carácter. No era raro tener esa clase de reuniones: pijamadas o invitaciones a comer. Sin embargo, estaríamos solos. Estaba aliviado y preocupado en partes iguales, pues él estaba más irritable de lo normal; no había despegado los labios durante la cena, ni cuando le di las buenas noches. Y por la mañana parecía no haber dormido nada, su celular sonaba, ponía el altavoz y yo le traducía las preguntas que, Dick, su hermano mayor le decía; contestaba con monosílabos haciendo evidente su irritación. Aguante el interrogatorio sobre el humor por parte del mayor; trate de cortar en seco ese día. Entrenamos, no me excedí; ganándome un puñetazo en el ojo que me hizo retroceder. Esa noche una disculpa queda, suave y temerosa escapo de sus labios antes de darme la espalda en el piso.</p><p>Dami se removía en mis brazos, me golpeaba el pecho, se ocultaba el rostro. Se contenía en llorar, así como en muchas otras de sus emociones. Pasaron algunas horas.</p><p>—Quizá podría preguntar a Zatanna como romper el hechizo —dije cuando lo note menos tenso.</p><p>—¿Tienes su número, Superbaby? —dijo un poco rápido. Negué.</p><p>—No, pero… Podría decirle a mi papá.</p><p>—¡Ni se te ocurra! —. Su grito fue firme; pero era uno de los muchos exabruptos que tenía últimamente, con los años Damian solo gritaba cuando perdía del todo la paciencia.</p><p>—Vamos a dormir. Lo pensaremos mejor en la mañana —. Ofrecí mi mano con una sonrisa.</p><p>Por la madrugada sentí un peso detrás de mí, era Dami; estaba pegando su frente a mi espalda. Con cuidado di la vuelta para estar frente a frente, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Recordaba esa ocasión en la que íbamos en la espalda de Goliath, sonreí buscando su mano para tomarla. Éramos niños en ese entonces, ahora somos unos adolescentes. La mano de mi amigo bajo hasta mi muñeca, era curioso como prefería hacer eso antes que aferrarse como todo el mundo, pero él no era como los demás. Se pegó a mi cuerpo para dormir en un apacible calor, era otoño, estaba fresco y era una perfecta excusa para abrazarlo, acariciarlo susurrando que todo estaría bien, aunque él no pudiera escucharlo.</p><p>El despertador sonó para indicarme que era el momento de un nuevo día, debía ir a la escuela, aunque me sentía más cómodo envuelto en las cobijas como una crisálida, tenía buena compañía que olía a especias y mi jabón. Lo aparte con cuidado para hacer mi rutina. Puse la radio, cuando pasó una canción lenta yo ya había tomado una ducha y estaba vestido. Damian había despertado, tenía la punta de sus dedos sobre la bocina; los retiro apenas me vio.</p><p>Fue un impulso.</p><p>Lo tomé de la mano y puse la otra alrededor de su cintura; nos movíamos por la pequeña habitación. Le sonreía mientras dábamos pasos pequeños en una improvisación muy torpe de alguna especie de vals. Los ojos verdes no me miraban, parecían atentos a tratar de seguir un ritmo que no podía reproducir con su cuerpo porque no tenía manera de escucharlo. Hice que se detuviera, levanté su vista por la barbilla. Comencé a cantar el coro en ese momento, reanudando el movimiento:</p><p>
  <em>I have died everyday, waiting for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll love you for a thousand more</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And all along I believed, I would find you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll love you for a thousand more</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seguí cantando, siendo yo quién guiaba sin dejar de repetir las palabras y sonreír. Damian comenzó a entender el ritmo, como siempre nos acoplamos para movernos. Junte nuestras frentes haciendo el compás más lento.</p><p>—Te amo, Dami…</p><p>Los ojos verdes se iluminaron, la separación fue brusca; creí que lo había asustado, pero entonces me miro con una sonrisa. Me beso, con apuro y emocionado, el contacto se sentía tan puro que lo disfrute cuando se alargó más de lo que permitía el momento de euforia.</p><p>—Dilo de nuevo —. Cerró los ojos.</p><p>—Te amo, Dami.</p><p>—Te amo, Jon. Oh… por… me puedo escuchar. Pon la canción de nuevo.</p><p>La busque después de apagar la radio, conecte mi celular a la bocina para volver a bailar; pero esta vez Dami escuchaba y sonreía relajado, con ilusión. Parecía otra persona. Y yo, dichoso le seguiría cantando.</p><p><em>Cuando aprendas a escuchar tu oído volverá a funcionar.</em> Esa era la premisa del hechizo que Zatanna había puesto en Damian.</p><p>El primero al que debía escuchar era a Jon, cuyo amor se desbordaba en paciencia y detalles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tema libre. AU Detroit Become Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aquí vengo con otra tragedia para cerrar bien la semana JonDami/DamiJon. </p><p>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS KUDOS Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS. Espero seguir escribiendo para el fandom dado que DC y Bendis quiere arruinarlo (NoHayQueDejarse) disfruten los feels.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tema libre. AU Detroit Become Human</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Damian tiene un pasado como su padre y sus hermanos, no es un secreto, pero prefiere no tocar demasiado el tema. Él ya no es esa persona que existía para llevar honor y poder a la mafia Al Ghul.</p><p>Ha peleado con hombres realmente malos; muchos de ellos subordinados de las diferentes bandas que existen en Gótica, sin embargo, nada lo preparo para descubrir que aquello era más grande de lo que creía, ya no había una guerra por territorio sino existía la unificación de todo el poder en un solo hombre del que nunca se hablaba. Logró detener toda clase de tráfico con las partes de los androides desarrollados por las industrias Wayne.</p><p>Nadie desafía a la mafia de El Joker.</p><p>El más joven de los Wayne cayó en una trampa. Se convirtió en el ejemplo perfecto de las consecuencias al tratar de detenerlo. Un secuestro sin negociaciones. Damian soporto bien el dolor, día tras día. Pensando en la desesperación de su familia, pero recordando su niñez. La saña con la que su rostro y cabeza son azotados contra un puño le es extrañamente familiar, pero en momentos así se hunde en el dolor, la inconsciencia y apretar la mandíbula por orgullo.</p><p>Despierta con el aroma antiséptico de hospital. Su cabeza está vendada, alguien toma su mano.</p><p>—Damian… —. Es la voz de Dick, pero no puede verlo. Todo es obscuridad. Trata de calmarse, mientras escucha a los demás miembros llegar después de un pequeño ataque de euforia de su hermano mayor que no para de abrazarlo, murmurando cosas sobre su ausencia y desesperación.</p><p>El doctor ha dictado para él un diagnóstico: Un desprendimiento de retina le ha quitado todo rastro de luz o esperanza para volver a ver.</p><p>Damian no puede leer, ni aventurarse a dibujar; Jason y Alfred se encargan de tomarlo del brazo cada vez que tiene que moverse por la mansión. No dice nada, se deja guiar y escucha las indicaciones. Su enojo crece, poco a poco; estalla cuando tira un vaso de agua en la cena, harto lanza el plato al piso, así como tira del mantel haciendo un desastre, respira entrecortado. Nadie lo ayuda cuando se retira. Todos comprenden, saben lo que ha perdido y lo mucho que ha contenido sus emociones hasta ese momento.</p><p>—Tenemos que hablar, Bruce—. El patriarca no está convencido; pero Tim apoya la idea: un androide asistente ayudará a Damian para adaptarse. Gracias a su carácter se requería de la paciencia que ningún humano ajeno a esa casa tendría.</p><p>Esa verdad lo golpea. Asiente. El arquitecto del proyecto es Tim, programando y pidiendo la última tecnología para poder darle vida a un nuevo androide. Pasa noches sin dormir en el laboratorio, una taza de café tras otra se vacía a su lado; cubre cualquier posibilidad y requerimiento de Damian. Y entonces los presenta.</p><p>—Damian —. El aludido no detiene la música, el único placer que le queda —. Este es mi último modelo. Está a prueba, ¿podrías ayudarme?</p><p>—»tt« No sé cómo lo haría, Drake —. Señala su rostro.</p><p>—Él te enseñará como… adaptarte. Y puede que hagamos una línea para personas… —. No se atreve a terminar la frase cuando es el menor el que habla.</p><p>—Será un lazarillo. Vaya, ya se había tardado Todd en quejarse.</p><p>Si Damian hubiera podido ver la expresión de Tim en ese momento se hubiera disculpado. Todo el mundo estaba sufriendo con su situación. Y Jason incluso trataba de leer sobre los cuidados que requería persona ciega. El silencio que se instaló en la habitación hizo que el menor levantará la vista; no escuchaba nada. Tenía miedo, tenso las manos sobre su regazo.</p><p>—Aquí estoy, Damian. Modelo 0000070-NK. A tu servicio, ¿Quieres darme un nombre?</p><p>La voz era mecánica, sin emociones, pero bien modulada.</p><p>—No.</p><p>—Voy a seguir trabajando. Cuida de él —dijo al androide que asintió a la petición.</p><p>El aprendizaje fue lento, demasiado gradual. El androide lo seguía, le ofrecía su brazo, aunque lo rechazará caminaba a su lado, contando los pasos en voz alta. Esa fue la primera lección, poco a poco Damian entendía la manera en que todo debía tener un orden para no tropezar. Servirse por sí mismo agua. Aprendió a leer con las yemas de sus dedos, aprendió a identificar los aromas; el perfume de sus hermanos. Sus manos eran los nuevos ojos. El androide también estaba cargado de información sobre combate, era útil en todos los sentidos.</p><p>—Jon. Es el diminutivo de Jonathan. Es tu nombre. Registra.</p><p>Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del androide. Se tocó el pecho confundido, Damian le daba la espalda, sintiendo el frío del invierno acercarse, tocó el ventanal. Sabiendo que nevaría.</p><p>Thalia y Ra's Al Ghul tomaron la decisión de reprogramar el pequeño proyecto que había tomado consciencia por sí mismo al quedarse cerca de su padre biológico. Fue un movimiento rápido que nadie esperaba cuando lo arrebataron de ciudad Gótica para llevarlo a las montañas donde se había criado en sus primeros años de vida, ese lugar lleno de amargos recuerdos; solo bastaba una amenaza al androide para que agachara la cabeza y siguiera de nuevo a su madre.</p><p>Sigue siendo un arma mortal, pero el problema viene de su mentalidad, la autonomía. Es capaz de negarse, de cuestionar. Ya no es la herramienta de antaño, piensa por sí mismo.</p><p>Slade apareció en la habitación con candado; Damian no lo reconoce hasta que su voz hace eco en las paredes. Sabe bien que quiere matarlo, sin heredero, él podía dar argumentos para tener una oportunidad en el puesto de líder. Se abalanza, lo esquiva, pero lo alcanza antes de que pudiera salir. Aprieta su cuello con saña, odio y decisión de terminar con lo que empezó cuando le arrebato la vista. Haciéndolo defectuoso. Golpea su rostro. Y los cables conectan todo en la cabeza del joven al recordar esos días interminables encerrado con un torturador bien entrenado.</p><p>Todos han subestimado a Jon creyéndolo la máquina de un ciego; ha logrado escapar. Al fin ha aprendido cada uno de los pasillos de ese castillo maldito hasta encontrar una escena que va contra la programación de cualquier androide. Pero sus órdenes son claras: <em>Protege a Damian. Escucha a Damian. Ayuda a Damian.</em> Con una katana que apenas ha herido a algunas personas se apresura a atravesar el pecho del hombre, es rápido, sin errores destruye el órgano principal.</p><p>—Aquí estoy, D. Soy Jon—. La voz familiar, hace que Damian pueda pensar.</p><p>Jon ofrece su mano, pero antes de que pueda alcanzar la mano de Damian hay un sonido estridente, un disparo; se le corta el aliento cuando escucha caer un cuerpo.</p><p>—J-Jon…</p><p>—Nombraste al androide. Que débil te has vuelto hijo.</p><p>Damian se arrastra por la habitación para llegar hasta donde reconoce los rasgos del androide; su cabello, su frente con un orificio de donde algo brota. Es como la sangre, cálida, pero sin el aroma metálico. Su corazón golpea contra sus oídos. La mujer sigue hablando, no la escucha, solo quiere que pare, que el golpeteo en el pecho de Thalia se detenga para siempre por arrebatarle a Jon, su Jon. Desencaja la katana del cuerpo de Slade para abalanzarse contra ella. Agudiza el oído hasta la máxima capacidad mientras más se mueven por la habitación, sin darle tregua a la mujer. En su mente solo existe la idea de detener el corazón de su madre.</p><p>Al fin, se detuvo. Su abuelo aplaude ante la derrota de su propia hija.</p><p>—Definitivamente eres digno. Nuestra mejor creación. Ven aquí —. Abre los brazos, donde Damian decide acomodarse, aprieta la empuñadura. Es la raíz de todo, esos latidos son susurros malditos, hechizos que han tomado su vida, elegido cada paso, ese aroma es de todo lo que ha odiado alguna vez. Decide de pronto que la sangre humana no huele tan mal—. M-Mi heredero.</p><p>El hombre que una vez respeto agoniza. Lo abandona para reconocer a Jon en el piso. Delinea sus rasgos con suavidad. Cierra los ojos y comienza a llorar; nunca más se sobresaltará con su voz por las mañanas, al despertarlo. Ni escuchara sus dudas sobre las emociones que no debería tener. No se sentará frente a él para cubrir sus oídos cuando los truenos de una tormenta hagan vibrar los vidrios; nunca más estará su mano cuando se sienta solo en las sombras profundas que jamás lo abandonaran.</p><p>
  <em>—¿Cómo es Jon, Drake? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Parece humano, si es lo que te preocupa —. Al notar el mohín, decide cerrar el libro —. Tiene los ojos azules, el cabello negro y algo alborotado; su piel no es precisamente clara. Es como ver a un chico normal, es un poco más alto que tú. Eso lo hice por fastidiarte un poco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Le pusiste un aroma en particular?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No… ¿Por qué? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No es nada. Oye, ¿no tienes trabajo atrasado?</em>
</p><p>Su padre y hermanos llegan pocas horas después; Jon alcanzó a lanzar una señal de ayuda y localización. La mafia Al Ghul se termina ahí.</p><p>Drake se ofrece a recuperar los datos de Jon, pero se niega a aceptar que otro androide con su rostro sea creado. Cualquier cosa que pudieran darle de nuevo no sería al chico que amaba, que le declaró su amor pensando en una falla grave en su software, alarmado por la idea de hacerle daño ante los pequeños ataques de ansiedad imaginando que los separaban.</p><p>No, Damian estaba bien así, recordando mientras aprendía a trabajar a obscuras: escribir, leer y alimentarse por las noches de las pequeñas dosis de Jon en su mente. Cada vez que cierra los ojos puede verlo, escucha suavemente como le susurra, como aquella tarde de primavera: <em>Eres el sol, D. Amo tus ojos, tu pulso.</em> No había sabido responder, ahora que tenía todas las palabras claras quería regresar el tiempo solo para decirle una sola cosa.</p><p>
  <em>Te amo, Jon. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>